


Introducing Our Newest Member...

by hgleiser



Series: Wrong Direction [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgleiser/pseuds/hgleiser
Summary: Nico surprises everyone with a new(four-legged)addition to the Wrong Direction family.  Rated teen for very mild swearing and thanks to L. and A. for patiently waiting on me to finish this one while life was getting in the way.





	

“What is _that_?”

The house-shaped box in Nico’s arms wiggled as he struggled to keep it held close to his chest. “He’s not a  _that_ , Lewis. His name is Alain.”

“You couldn’t just call whatever it is Fluffy or Roscoe like a normal person?”

The box let out a plaintive meow and wiggled so violently that Nico let it slowly slide to the living room floor. “I think it’s a nice name. Besides, I adopted him so it’s my choice.”

“Was that…”

Nico opened the flaps that formed the roof of the house-shaped box and a small brown and black kitten leapt out then scampered toward the couch before Nico scooped him up. “Meet the newest member of Wrong Direction. Lewis, this is Alain.” He held out Alain’s paw and waved it in Lewis’s direction. “Alain, this is Lewis. Don’t worry, he can’t resist animals. You’ll be able to get plenty of treats out of him.”

Lewis reached out to scratch Alain’s ears, smiling as he purred and craned his head left and right for more. “Awww, he likes me already. Where did you find him?”

“You know how animal shelters bring animals out in public and you can adopt them in the car park?”

“Yeah.”

“There were several cats and he stuck his paw out of the kennel and patted my arm.” Nico scratched under Alain’s chin as he spoke. “I turned around, he looked up at me with those eyes, and I couldn’t say no. He’s had all his shots and he’s been checked by the vet, they said. One healthy little boy and he’s all ours!” He kissed the top of Alain’s head. “We love you.”

Lewis raised an eyebrow. “You mean he’s all yours. Have you told the others?”

“No...” Nico smiled sheepishly. “I thought he’d be a nice surprise.”

“You didn’t think that far ahead, did you?”

“But he’s so cute,” pleaded Nico, holding Alain out to him. “Who couldn’t love him?”

“Dude, you know Fernando doesn’t like cats. He’s not going to be happy about one in the house.”

_I might have accidentally on purpose forgotten that information when I paid the money and signed the paperwork,_ thought Nico, cradling Alain in the crook of his arm and watching him wrap his tiny paws around his wrist _. Oops?_

“I’ll promise both he and Mark that I’ll clean up after him and make sure he doesn’t bother anyone...”

“You sound like a five year old about to plead ‘can we keep him?’.”

“Are they home yet?”

Hinges creaked as the front door swung open. “I’m not sure if we’re who you’re talking about,” said Mark, holding the door open for Fernando, “but we are.”

“How—how was your cycling trip?” Lewis called out, feeling Alain’s claws suddenly embed themselves in his stomach, then lowered his voice. “Nico, what the hell? You don’t just drop a kitten on top of your boyfriend!”

“Hold him while I explain what happened. I don’t want them to see him yet!”

“They’re going to find out when he starts chewing on everything.”

“He’s not a puppy, Lewis.”

“He still will, he’s got teeth growing in. My dog literally ate my homework when I was a kid. Twice.”

“You made that up.”

Alain, oblivious to his current state of being adorable feline contraband, walked in circles on Lewis’s stomach before settling down to sleep, tucking his tail around his front paws.

“It doesn’t mean it couldn’t have happened!”

Nico groaned. “Just look after him until I sort this out, okay? The more I fall in love with you, the more you annoy me...”

“Isn’t that why we’ve stayed together?” Lewis flashed his best cover-of-British-Vogue smile from the couch. “You’d be bored without me.”

_I hate when he’s right._

“We almost didn’t want to come back,” Mark called to Lewis. “Fresh air, sunshine, a tent under the stars...”

Fernando scratched furiously at his arms covered in mosquito bites. “The bugs! I hate them. My back hurts. We almost got attacked by something. I don’t know what, but it sounded terrible!”

“Mate, it wasn’t that bad.”

“Next time we cycle to a hotel. A warm bed not on the ground and fresh coffee. No bugs.”

“Aw, come on Nano, we had fun stargazing too.”

“Si, was in your arms the whole time,” Fernando admitted, his voice softening. “That part was the best.”

Mark kissed the top of his head. “Still, if you insist I suppose I can live through being indulged the next time we get away for a weekend.”

“Was a quiet time here?” Fernando asked, glancing in the living room. “Thank you for cleaning.”

“No problem,” replied Lewis from the couch. “Besides, Princess Rosberg is still partly responsible for keeping the castle clean.”

Nico gritted his teeth. “Not in front of anyone else, please...”

In direct contrast to his new owner’s words, Alain wiggled out of Lewis’s grasp and ran at full speed into the entryway, stopping only to curl his slender tail around Nico’s ankles and look up at him with adoring eyes. “Lewis...”

“A cat. We leave for the weekend and you bring a cat here? Why?” Fernando glared at Alain, who appeared to be too busy purring at Nico to notice he wasn’t completely welcome. They steal, they shed on everything, and you cannot take them for walks. They don’t listen. I don’t like them.”

“Lewis. Help!” Nico protested. “Now.”

“I tried to hold on to him!” yelled Lewis from the couch.

“He’s in here and he’s decided my shoelaces are evil.”

Lewis stepped in and gently pried Alain away from Nico’s feet with a sheepish smile. “Silly boy,” he cooed, scratching Alain’s chest to make him purr as he carried him back to the living room. “Come on, let’s find you something else to play with while your daddy tries to convince them to let you stay.”

Mark sighed. “Okay, Nico, start from the beginning.”

“I only intended to stop and say hello to the dogs but when I walked past the cats Alain reached out and patted my arm. I thought someone had recognized me and was trying to get my attention so I turned around and there he was.”

“Love at first sight, huh?”

“He has green eyes like me and purred the second I got to hold him. You couldn’t have said no to any of the dogs if we lived in the country...”

Fernando grinned up at Mark. “If we lived in the country, would be no room for me in the bed with so many dogs.”

“Oh, I’d make room.” Mark slipped one hand into the back pocket of Fernando’s jeans and gave his arse a slight squeeze. “Being kissed by you is more fun with less tongue.”

Nico looked as if he was going to lose his lunch—without having eaten it yet. “Can we get back to the story? The volunteer from the shelter said I was the first person he’d bonded with today and we were a perfect match. You can’t ignore fate.”

“I can’t ignore a cat who will climb into everything and want to sleep with me in front of the television.” Fernando winked at Mark before giving Nico the sternest of band manager/parental looks. “We can’t keep him. You’d hardly be here to take care of him.”

“Cats can mostly take care of themselves and I’m sure one of the neighbors could look after him while we’re gone. I promise Alain wouldn’t bother you, Fernando. Please? Mark, tell him I’m right.”

“You’ve thought this through and I’m sure the kids next door would love taking care of the little guy.” Mark momentarily ignored Fernando’s shocked expression and smiled, promising himself he’d make dinner to avoid a long night’s sleep on the couch. “Pets are good for reducing stress, which we could all use with recording the next album starting next week, so you can keep him. Has he got all his kit?”

Nico ticked each item off on his fingers. “Collar, bed, litter, litter box, food dish, water dish, and food. They’re in the car, I wanted to get him settled first before I brought it all in.”

“Mark...”

Mark ruffled Fernando’s hair with his other hand. “I think you could use the stress relief most of all, Fonz. That was why we took off for the weekend, remember?”

Fernando’s pout became a tired smile, much to Nico’s relief. “Si, you always say I work hard enough for the both of us.”

“You do. Nico, go get everything and we’ll tell the others about our new addition.” 

By the time Nico rushed out the front door and Mark and Fernando walked into the living room, however, it was too late. Lewis, sitting in the center of the area rug by the fireplace watching Alain climb out of his lap, was surrounded by Jenson, Sebastian, and Kimi taking turns showering him with affection.

“Aww, he’s purring.”

“Seb, you don’t even  _like_ cats.”

“He’s nice. I’m making an exception.”

“I like cats. They don’t give a shit what you think of them.”

“Not unlike a certain Finn.” Jenson scratched under Alain’s chin. “If Nico doesn’t watch out, you’re sleeping in my room.”

Nico, holding a large bag of kitten food slung over one shoulder, nudged the front door closed with his foot. “I heard that. Get your own cat, Jenson.”

Jenson turned to Mark and Fernando with the same wide grin he’d used to win over female fans twice his age. “Pleeeeease?”

“One at a time, Jenson.”

“Fonz is right. He needs to get used to all of us before we give him a friend.”

Sebastian held Alain next to his cheek and nuzzled his fur, barely holding back a smile. “I have to say something here.”

“Oh God,” groaned Jenson. “I know that look. Brace yourselves in three...two...one...”

“I think since obviously Fernando isn’t happy about the cat but the rest of us like him that this is a hairy situation. Or is it furry? Furry situation?”

Jenson pried Alain away from Sebastian and placed him on his lap. “Quit while you’re behind, mate.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop. I wouldn’t want to cause a catfight.”

“Mark?”

“Nano?”

“What was that you said about stress relief?”

Mark chuckled, dropped the throw pillow he’d been planning to toss at Sebastian’s head, and put his arm around Fernando while watching Lewis talk to Alain as if he were a newborn baby. “It’s probably best that I’ve forgotten.”


End file.
